


I Thought About You Last Night

by futureTaxonomist



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Accidental Pregnancy, Celebration sex, Drunken Shenanigans, First Dates, First Kiss, First time (Mentioned), M/M, Mpreg, Slight Anxiety attacks, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, always cover ur weiner folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureTaxonomist/pseuds/futureTaxonomist
Summary: They really should've gotten him tested.





	I Thought About You Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elenajames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/gifts).



> i'm back!!! and with a preg fic too. i'm so happy over this and i tried my best as per usual! 
> 
> this is lowkey for elenajames, one of the best cheerleaders i could ask for.
> 
> i'm awful at titles, expect it to change after i think of something else.
> 
> EDIT: changed!

While it’s true that he and Nolan don’t really know one another all that well they were fucking _drafted to the NHL_ and that was enough reason for celebration. Matty doesn’t remember too much from the night before, memories swirling in his mind. All that he can really recall is meeting Mr. #2 and talking, drinking and Nolan asking if ‘he wanted to go back to his room?’ Matty doesn’t feel like waking up all the way at that moment in time because the hangover he’s gonna have is going to be killer. But more memories come to him, one right after the other. He and Nolan went back to his room, they talked and made out a bunch? and they…

“Oh my god,” Matt says out loud after sitting up, realizing that he and Nolan _fucked_ in a fit of ‘hell yeah we’re in the NHL’  feelings. This isn’t good. Well. It’s not bad either but Matt doesn’t know what to do with this information. His ass is a little sore and wet? which tells him more about their activities the night before but right when he feels panic rise into his throat, choking him lightly, the body that he didn’t realize was next to him stirred and Nolan Patrick himself makes a sleep noise and mumbles out a “Mornin’,” before rolling over and cracking his eyes open to stare at Matt. Then his eyes slowly start to widen because Matty isn’t the only one that’s realizing things this morning.

Nolan proceeds to sit straight up and look around the room, their clothes thrown this way and that before his eyes come to rest on Matts. Nolan and Matt stare at each other for a minute or two, both trying (and failing on Matts part) to be calm about this until Nolan whisper-shouts ‘Oh my god I’m naked’ and looks to Matt is a blush high in his cheeks. Matt just realizes that as soon as Nolan said it and blushes, looking down because he doesn’t doubt for a second that Nolan regrets what they did.

“Hey… Matthew?” Nolan says it like a statement and a question all bundled together and it sounds… strangely not panicked. As if Nolan is okay with what just happened. “Are you okay? You look like you need some water.”

Matthew looks at Nolan out of the corner of his eyes before closing them and taking a deep breath and lets it out slow before going to look Nolan in the eye. Which is kinda hard because his eyes are really pretty. “I’m. Fine mostly but we have to talk? About this,” He says in a mostly steady voice while gesturing between them. He doesn't want to have this conversation, doesn't want to hear the regret in Nolans voice, but he knows that they have to talk about it.

Besides him, Nolan sucks in a breath and lets it out, turning to him with a faint blush on his cheeks. “I’m… surprised but I don’t regret what we did,” Nolan admits sheepishly, looking towards Matt, “I think that what we did wasn’t a mistake but probably should’ve been more careful. Are you sure that you’re okay?” Nolan actually sounds concerned and Matthew is so relieved that Nolan doesn’t consider sleeping with him as a _mistake_ that he just starts crying a little. Nolan is quiet while Matty sniffles and stops before turning to him.

“I’m sorry if i freaked you out it’s just that, I wasn’t expecting you to not regret it?” Matty explains to a slightly panicked looking Nolan. Nolan reaches over and softly wipes away Matt’s tears, before kissing him. Matty makes a surprised noise but fuck it. Nolan Patrick is kissing him. Matt kisses back and they just sit there of a little while before Nolan breaks the kiss, breath coming a little harder and looks at Matthew. “I don’t regret it because it was fun and really nice. I’m glad that I did this with you.”

They later exchange numbers and kiss some more after gathering their clothes and forcing themselves to get dressed or at least some semi-resemblance of dressed.

*****************************

It’s been a month and a half since he and Nolan hooked up with it starts. Well, he really starts to notice when Dylan comes home with burgers that are _mostly_ in their diets. Matthew doesn’t feel like questioning why Dylan felt generous enough to bring something home and not be with his McBoyfriend Connor. It’s not even an hour later that Matty is in the bathroom puking out what feels like is everything he’s eaten all day. Which is a lie because he vomited that morning too and then ate everything in sight. So in theory he's sick which sucks but that's life.

When he goes into visit the trainers a couple of days later and mentions all his puking, they get a little concerned because he's not exactly losing weight -the exact opposite really- and that's Weird. So they draw some blood just to check that it's the run of the mill, standard illness. Only… a couple of days later the call him in. Matt has had blood drawn before. He knows this process so he's a little freaked out.

“Matthew, have you ever been tested before?” is one of the first questions he's asked when he's at the trainers. It's unexpected to say the least.

“No? I mean, for like, STDs?” He asks blushing lightly. The trainers take pity on him and tell he that it's not that kind of testing but he's clean. “Actually, we’re asking if you've ever been tested to see if you're a carrier?” a kind looking blonde woman, named Sarah when he looks at her name tag, asks.

“No. It doesn't run in the family so my parents opted out of it,” Matt says slowly as Sarah closes her eyes and breathes out slowly. She grabs his hands and holds them, and looks him in the eye.

Matt does know what's happening but he's scared for once.

“Matthew, you're a carrier. And you're pregnant,” She says so slowly that Matthew for a second doesn't believe her. “I-I can't be pregnant. There's no-” _way_ he thinks to himself as he remembers his night with Nolan, the fact that they didn't use a condom _oh fuck._ Matty starts to have a panic attack because  _holy shit he's pregnant_ and he's not ready for a baby. He's practically a baby.

After he cries a little bit and they set him up to go see an obstetrician because he’s _pregnant_ , then he’s sent home with instructions of what to eat and what he can and can’t do and he’s panicking so badly that even Dylan and Ryan pick up on it.

He immediately texts Nolan the news because he can’t be the only who knows and tht baby is probably his too.

 _hey nolan? i have some bad news?_ He shoots to Nolan, not expecting a immediate answer.

 _yeah? what’s wrong? u sick or smth?_ Nolan responses with. Matthew is about to text him back when his mom calls him down for dinner.

It’s not until dinner that night when he blurts out “I’m pregnant”  and starts to cry does everything really come to a head. His parents don’t believe him until he shows them the blood work and the positive that yes he’s a carrier and yes he’s pregnant and then his mom is crying because he’s so _young_ and a her _baby_ and Matthew can’t take that. He can’t. His dad is quiet during all this and that freaks Matty out even more but Dylan and Ryan swoop in to go comfort him while their parents take in the news. He walks away when his mom starts to talk to his dad about how they should’ve tested their boys.

They haven’t done a ‘bropile’ since they were younger but both Dylan and Ryan realize that Matty needs some cuddles and comfort. It’s Dylan that speaks first.

“So. Who is it that we have to fuck up?”

Matthew doesn’t process the words until Ryan says something along the lines of ‘Shit Dyls, don’t ask him that right away’ then they hit home.

“No one. You’re not going to beat him up. He doesn’t even know yet.”

Both his brothers turn to look at him and look about at each other before looking back at him. They share A Look, and Ryan speaks up next.

“He… doesn’t know? You haven’t said anything yet?” Ryan says, concern laced in his voice. “Matty, who is it? Who’s the father?”

Matty doesn’t want to admit to his brothers that it’s Nolan Patrick. He doesn’t want to admit to himself that it’s Nolan.

***************************

Nolan texted him a couple of _???_ and _bro u ok?_ by the time that he gets back from the bropile, and Matt doesn’t want to tell him but he has to man the fuck up and do it.

 _so...um...im pregnant? im pretty sure that it’s urs?_ Is the riskiest text that he’s ever sent. On his phone, he can see the grey bubble come up indicating that Nolan was typing. The bubble disappears and reappears several times until Nolan just sends a simple _what?_ Before Matts phone vibrates and Nolan’s profile shows up on the screen. Matt debates actually answering but picks it up.

“What do you mean that you’re “pretty sure it’s mine”?” Nolan sounds panicked, if not a little mad and Matty can’t take this. He’s so close to breaking down.

“Remember when we..hooked up? And we didn’t use a condom? That’s why I’m pretty sure it’s yours. I haven’t been with anyone since and, um, I just tested positive as a carrier.”

The line goes quiet and Matt can’t stop the tears that start to fall. His sobs are as quiet as the line and he’s so afraid because he can’t do this on his own. He can’t have a baby by himself. Without him noticing, Nolan comes back on and takes a sharp breath in, calls to Matty is a soft voice, trying to get him to breathe and calm down for several minutes.

Once Matt calms down enough to talk, Nolan goes straight to the point. “Do you want me involved?” Before Matt could voice his concerns that Nolan was do all this for so dumb reason, Nolan kept going. “I would like to be involved but that’s all up to you bro. I never thought that I’d have kids now but I bet we could make it work.” A brief pause and then, “We should go on a date.”

Matty wasn’t expecting that last part.  Hell, he wasn’t expecting Nolan to take the news so well. “Really? Are you being serious?? I would’ve thought that you’d freak out! I freaked out!”

Nolan sounds sheepish when he admits that he already had his freak out because his anxiety wouldn’t leave him alone about possibly making a baby. Their conversation goes quiet until Matthew speaks up.

“I’d like that. I’d like to go on a date with you.”

“Yeah? Then let’s do this.”

****************************

Their dates were successful and Matty can’t believe he has a boyfriend now and a baby by said boyfriend on the way. Management wasn’t too happy to hear that he was pregnant but Nolan stood by him and that meant more to him than anything else. They even went apartment shopping, and after bickering like the couple they were, picked one that was on the way to Wells Fargo and the hospital that they chose to have the baby at.

Matthew was getting rounder by the day it seemed and he felt uncharacteristically embarrassed about it. He was already chubby to begin with and now he was gaining weight like no other. Nolan’s told him that he loves how round Matty is, how soft he feels. He loves it especially when they fuck. Once Matt reaches his second trimester Nolan is all over looking up positions that’ll be alright for him and the baby.

The first thing they try is having Nolan sit in a chair and having Matty straddle him. It’s one of their favorite positions, especially after the great reverse spooning incident. Doggy is another favorite of theirs once Nolan figures out that Matty likes having his hair pulled and having his upper body pushed down. His current trimester, the last, proved a little difficult. Actual spooning was one of Matts favorite while Nolan loved having Matt riding him, his baby weight right where he can grab and knead and let his mouth spill out all the dirty things he thinks about whenever he looks at how soft Matty’s gone.

The Flyers, for all the ragtag group they seem like, are pretty nice to Matthew, if only to get Nolan to stop showing him off and saying things like ‘Look at my boyfriend!! He’s perfect and so is the baby we’re having!’ or letting his face go all gooey and happy when looking at Matthew. Matthew himself was having a good time with the WAGs up in the stands. He looked out of place at first until his belly comes into view and then everyone knows why he’s benched.

The first time someone says something about how Matthew was a liability and obviously taking up room in the salary cap, Simmer and G had to had a fuming Nolan from assaulting the reporter. After that, no one asked about Matthew in a negative sense, unless they ask him how’s pregnancy treating him or if he’s excited to have his baby.

******************************

The Sunday after they play the Caps in Philly, Matty goes into labor. Nolan allows himself one minute of anxious panic before rushing Matty down to their car (already baby proofed thanks to the WAGs) and they go to the hospital where Matty goes in for c-section.

Their baby is a boy. A boy with Nolan’s eyes and Matty’s nose and he’s _perfect._ They name him Steven Chris Strom-Patrick and Nolan has never been so in love with another human being until Matty tells him to hold their son because he’s ‘tired as fuck and wants a nap’.

Once Matty has recovered enough to walk without pain, they take Steven to practice. Needless to say, everyone falls in love with him. Nolan gets nearly nothing done.


End file.
